Before Dawn
by ArtDeku
Summary: Albia Novia, an all girls witch school only talented witches and humans, if they are lucky enough, may attend, is a prestigious school with a high reputation. Cim Nabo is a young, clumsy, hard working witch that attends Albia Novia. One day whilst in class Cim casts a spell which sends her hurling into another dimension where she meets a Vampire named Edward. Edward begins to teach


Normally I would be afraid of the large brick building with the marble path leading to the two large dark oak doors, but today felt off, almost like something special would happen. I walked down the marble path which was lined by light blue roses and large bushes shaped as hearts. I looked at the top of the school where a large black moon floated surrounded by orbs glistening around it. This was Albia Novia's symbol.

Albia Novia is the school I am attending. This school is a very prestigious school where only witches from high blood and humans who really wish to learn magic can join. This school was built twelve hundred years ago and is still kept in perfect condition, I doubt it has changed one bit other than plug ins and more modern devices such as float pads, Grape phones, and float televisions. Most of the teachers here are the same as well, we even have some that are seven hundred years old.

As I flattened my black dress with white beads trailing from the breast down to my knees I knew I had one plan on my mind. Today was the day I could show everyone I was useful, that I was not just a clumsy witch who forgot her witch books nor one who never studied for my tests. I had stayed up all night just preparing for my morph class with doctor Nemiphori. For once I can proudly tell everyone I studied.

As my black flats padded down the corridor I couldn't help but notice how quiet the halls were. Nobody was walking around in black dresses with pearls, white stockings, or in heels that click clacked nor flats that padded down the hall. Nobody was flying on brooms or practicing magic in the halls. As I went to the cafeteria I noticed a few girls sitting around fiddling with their wands. Girls with crazy dyed hair and mismatched stockings laughed conjuring items with their wands. They were the delinquents of school, I heard the only reason they were allowed to even stay was because their families paid the headmaster to keep them there. It was a stupid request seeing as they only showed up to class three times a week and when they did they hardly did any work and they often goofed off in the back. This sight was only odd because nobody else was in the room. I felt my chest swell up and a large squeeze on my heart. I was late for class.

I ran back into the corridor to my class. The hall was a blur filled with plants and large paintings of all the old headmasters from the old day. Light seeped in through large white stained glass panes bathing the hall a holy white color. I quickly turned down into the south hall and pulled out my wand. I needed to quietly make my entrance into class, even if using a bit of magic could help me, lest I be caught by the large oak doors squealing as I push the door open.

" Mei Kashubi!" I gave my wand a good twirl and pointed it straight into the air. A flash of purple light zigged out of my wand and exploded into a portal showing an empty seat in class. The portal was outlined by a pink aura that came in and out of existence every so often. Jackpot.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the chance that I might fall flat on my face. I pushed my glasses up my nose and jumped into the portal. My bottom connected with the cold wooden chair which was my target before knocking my chair down to collide with the chairs around me. I could feel chairs fall on my head and tangle my legs. All of the 120 eyes were now on me as I lay on the floor with chairs ontop of me.

"Just what is this?Kabi!" I heard doctor Nemiphori scream. I felt the chairs lift off my body and correct themselves while I was lifted off the floor. I could see doctor Nemiphori moving her hands to clean up my mess.

A large blush covered my face. As soon as I was set down I quickly felt my face to make sure my glasses weren't broken. My stomach dropped as I realized one of the lenses had popped out. I quickly bolted up only to be forced to sit back with magic forcing my bones to submit.

" Honestly, you should of known this would only end in disaster." I took a fistful of my skirt and stared down at my desk. " You have some nerve to disturb the class during an important test!" I looked up at Lilian Tapamore, she was the smartest witch in the class. Lilian had her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face.

" I was just a bit late waking up! What was I supposed to do, huh? Was I supposed to just miss it completely?" I struggled against the magic to no avail. No way was I going to allow Lilian to scold me right now.

" You should listen to miss Tapamore! It is no wonder you are so clumsy!" Doctor Nemiphori took my glasses and ran her fingers over the broken glass. The glass began to become one again as she placed them onto my face. " You will take your test and then be punished afterwards."

With an exasperated sigh she turned away from me and walked to her desk. She began to retest the witch who stood infront of her desk.

As I walked to Doctor Nemiphori's desk I felt everyone's stare meeting the back of my head. Of course everyone was. I stood infront of her desk and began to reach in my jacket for the coin I had brought with me. As my hand reached in I could feel what I feared most -nothing.

I began to feel all over my body and even look on the floor. No. No. No. I remembered clearly stashing it into my pocket. My stomach did a flop.

" Miss Novia I do not have time to play, please if you will, either sit down or come here to do your test." Doctor Nemiphori's tone sounded just as crabby as she always is. Her heels tapped on the wooden floor impatiently as I fumbled around. Why was I always so clumsy. Why did I never check twice about things?

I turned to face the front of the class and ran to the desk, tripping on my way there. I got up and brushed myself off. I stood infront of Doctor Nemiphori and began to fidget. I would not fail this test of something simple. I pulled the ribbon out of my hair along with my ponytail; dropping the ponytail ontop of the table.

I pulled out my grey wand and began to swirl it over my ponytail. I closes my eyes and began to breath in and out deeply. I let the calm wash over my body and began to feel the earth rotating around me. I have one shot at this. I opened my eyes and pointed my wand at the pony tail.

"Rotan!" I watched a flash of green light zap my ponytail. Sparks of green and white fell upon my ponytail as I braces myself for what was about to happen next-nothing.

"R..Roran, roku, ripi!" I should each word like my lift depended on it. My heart was swelling up, all I could feel was pain. Tears filled my eyes as I shook my wand trying to get anything to happen, anything, something!

Doctor Nemiphori raised an eyebrow and grabbed her pen. Doctor Nemiphori cleared her throat as though to speak. Right as she was to open her mouth I had one more go at it.

"Romei!" I screamed it at the top of my lungs. Everything around me went dark as a streak of purple shot out at the ponytail. My arm began to tingle as I clutched onto it. I let out a loud gasp as my body was being pushed backwards.

Doctor Nemiphori shot up and summoned her wand. Everyone in class began to shout. I could see Lilian produce her wand her well. Suddenly a large portal appeared. Inside was a swirling void full of nothing but empty space and stars.

Suddenly my body was lifted off the ground. I gripped my wand as I was thrown into the portal. I felt all of time and space slipping from my grasp. I watched as the classroom began to fade into nothingness. Tears formed in my eyes. I could hardly breathe. I slowly began to fade out of exsistence; my world went black.

When I awoke I was under a tree with blood dripping down my forehead. My wand was sticking our of the ground. My shoes had fallen off and were now somewhere I could not see. I slowly stood up and limped to grab my wand. My stockings were ripped with blood on my knee. My dress was ripped at the ends, my jacket was missing my emblem.

I lifted up my wand and began to fix my stockings and dress. I found my flats and placed them on. I stopped and began to look closely at my surroundings.

" This place." I gripped my wand." Where am I?" I could feel my heart throb. All around me were giant trees with sharp talons sprouting from them. I put my hands on my lower back, pushed, and leaned back-pop. I let out a moan and began to walk around the woods. Twigs snapped under my step.

Not a single strand of sunlight entered the woods. The forest was covered in roses with sharp thorns and daffodils. Frogs jumped around while snakes slithered past me. Birds cawed and squealed up in trees and in the air.

Up above me I heard a loud snap. I looked up into the large tree branches but saw nothing. I squinted thinking maybe it was a squirrel. The dark blue sky hid the trees from my view. After a bit I began my trek through the woods again; if I were to make it to a town I could ask for help.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash come from behind me. As I whipped around I saw a man standing infront of me. I whipped my wand towards him and braced myself.

"Ar-" I was cut off my a claw going through my stomach. A painful cry came from my lips, a shrill sound indeed.

A boy no taller than five nine stepped out from behind me with a grin on his face. All I saw the blood on his claws before a large bag covered my vision and I fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
